


Hacker

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Death Note
Genre: And Gevanni tries to be a responsible Adult, Flirting, Innocent Gevanni just had a question, Kinda, Lowkey Matt/Gevanni, M/M, Matt is 18 so still underage in the US, Matt is a tease, Matt just likes to take advantage of situations, Matt shows his Hacker-side in a different way - not exactly dirty tho, i actually dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gevanni noticed a change in Matt and Near's behavior and had nothing but an innocent question. But Matt doesn't only know how to hack Computer-Systems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Matt/Gevanni would be pretty nice now that I think about it, wouldnt it?  
> They look nice together xD
> 
> Non-Beta'd, so sorry if there are some mistakes!

Matt and Near had been acting a little... unusual around each other lately.  
When Matt first arrived at the SPK, even though Near insisted on working with him, as he was sure Matt could retrieve the important Data that was deleted with L's death, they still acted rather reserved around each other. Sure, it was only logical that they would get friendlier the more they worked together, but it appeared they went a little far beyond... “friendly”.  
It was not Gevanni's business what they did when they weren't actively working on the case, but his considerably close relationship with Matt got him curious.  
Therefore, when he saw Matt heading for either his or Near's room (since they weren't that far from each other, he couldn't tell), he took his chance.  
“Hey, Matt!”, he called out for the younger man. Matt turned around and greeted him with a smile.  
“Hey. What's up, Gevanni?”, he asked, and walked up to him. The taller man rubbed the back of his neck, hoping Matt wouldn't take his question in a wrong way. “I wanted to ask you something”  
Placing a cigarette between his lips and already taking out his lighter, Matt gave a short hum, signaling that he was listening. When Gevanni didn't continue speaking, he looked up to face a blank gaze, accompanied by a soft frown. Truth to be told, they occasionally went out to smoke together, but Matt was still underage (in America at least, he was 18 after all), so sometimes Gevanni had to be the 'responsible Adult'. “Alright, alright, sorry...”, Matt quickly said, putting both the cigarette and lighter into the pocket of his jeans, “Go on”  
Was it even appropriate to ask?  
“Don't get me wrong, I don't want to sound rude, but...”, now it was Matt who was frowning, apparently concerned by the way Gevanni began his questioning, “Between you and Near... Is there something 'going on'?”  
A moment of silence followed, and Matt stared at him with a surprised look that quickly turned into a smirk.  
“Why are you asking? Would it bother you?”, he asked instead of answering, stepping closer, “Would you prefer something going on between us?”  
Matt was close enough that he had to look up, his eyes quickly grazing over the other man's features before looking him straight in the eyes again, his head slightly tilted.  
And Gevanni felt himself become rather nervous under that gaze.  
“Y-You're underage”  
That wasn't a 'no'. That wasn't even close to a 'no'. That was very damn far from the 'no' he had intended.  
Matt pushed himself up, tiptoeing a little, and his smirk grew wider, almost challenging.  
“Not everywhere, Stephen...”, Matt said quietly, his voice surprisingly deep.  
Gevanni found himself at a complete loss of words, unable to react or move away. He opened his mouth, hoping to get some sort of answer out, but Matt was the first one to react. He fell back onto his feet and snickered, taking a step back.  
“Just kidding”, he grinned and took more steps away, “To answer your question: Yeah, I'm with Near” he finally turned around and gave Gevanni a short wave. “I hope you're okay with that. See you around”  
And before Gevanni could react, Matt disappeared around the corner.  
He released his breath he didn't know he held and ran a hand through his black hair. It took him a moment to realize what just happened, and found an explanation pretty fast.  
Matt was a hacker. Whatever he did, he always looked for flaws and exploits that worked in his favor, whether it was for the case, or his own amusement.  
Like he just did with Gevanni. Little openings and small gestures, unexpected answers that caught him off guard. Little vulnerabilities that allowed him to do as he pleased, with little to no chance of backfiring to his disadvantage.  
Matt didn't only hack software and systems...  
Matt was very capable of 'hacking' People, as well.


End file.
